


memories |  nomin

by softyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Memories, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Na Jaemin is Whipped, One Shot, nct 127, nomin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyong/pseuds/softyong
Summary: its finally the holiday season.





	memories |  nomin

_drip, drop, drip, drop._

 

the couple listens to the rain as it drips down their window, as jeno makes two hot chocolates, and jaemin gets as much blankets as he could get.

it’s finally the holiday season, which happens to be their favourite. whether it’s the vanilla-scented yankee candles, the joyful kids playing in the snow, the hot chocolate (with two marshmallows on top, of course) and watching the _home alone_ series for the tenth time, this time of year never fails to bring joy and happiness to the couple.

the couple finally set down, watching the rain develop into snow.

“do you remember the first time we met?” jaemin asks, with a cheery smile. the memories begin to flood to them.

 

_flashback_

 

_“junnie!” 8-year-old jeno screams, as the snow makes contact with his skin “that hurts!! i didn’t know snow fights would hurt”_

_“how does snow hurt, dummy?” renjun giggles, satisfied with the outcome._

_“well,” jeno smiles, sneakily, preparing a huge ball of snow “take THIS!”_

_jeno could see the snowball fly in the air in slow motion, but what he didn’t see was renjun running away, and the snowball hits a stranger, around their height._

_“oh my god, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean for that snowball to hit you, i wanted it to hit my friend, not yo-” jeno was soon forced to shut up as a huge snowball hits his face, later to see the stranger smiling proudly._

_“i’m na jaemin, and i’m getting REVENGE!” the stranger shouts, with a cheeky smile._

_not even a minute later, and the three are having an even more intense fight than before._

 

_end of flashback._

 

“oh my god” jeno chuckles at the memory, “you were so cute, but remember when you came out to me? and we started cuddling?”

 

_flashback_

 

“ _jenooo!” jaemin 11-year-old mutters to jeno, sitting on jeno’s queen-sized bed there’s something i want to tell you but,”_

_jaemin pauses for a moment, trying to organize what he’s about to say in his head. he was worried the latter would assume jaemin likes him._

_“i really don’t know how to say this.”_

_“hey, nana, calm down” jeno says, reassuringly, holding jaemin’s hand. they have always been close together for the past 5 years, to the point where skinship didn’t feel uncomfy “you’re my best friend, we could tell each other anything, there’s no need to worry”_

_“so like, you know how every time you’d ask me who my crush is i’d never answer, i’d always say ‘i don’t have crushes on any girls’? well, you see, i—i uhm, don’t have crushes on girls, at all. jeno, i think i might be gay?”_

_the latter’s eyes widen, pulling him into a hug._

_“nanaaa, i don’t care what gender or genders you’re attracted to, i’ll support you either way”_

_jeno says, smiling at him, as he drapes his arms around him tightly. jaemin felt so safe in jeno’s arms, and would love to stay there forever. jaemin started to fall asleep until he was awakened by a soft voice._

_“nana,” jeno mutters “i think i might be gay too”_

_the two start smiling and giggling at each other, finally able to get it off their chest._

_end of flashback._

 

jaemin takes a sip of his hot chocolate, smiling into it.

“i’m still quite surprised i was able to do that at such an era”

 

“i was quite surprised too, actually” jeno chuckles. “but nothing tops our first kiss”

 

_flashback_

 

_“it’s christmas, it’s christmas, it’s christmas!” 13-year-old jeno shouts, waking jaemin up from his slumber._

_the two run down the stairs, giggling as they see the living room, spotting a huge christmas tree in the corner, with colorful presents surrounding it. a whiff of gingerbread hit them, assuming jaemin’s mother is making gingerbread men for them to decorate. there’s a festive wreath on the front door, and a few mistletoes hanged up on the wall._

_jaemin spots his present from jeno, quickly unwrapping it._

_“y-you got me a polaroid?!” jaemin quickly opens the box, with a cheerful smile._

_“you always liked photography so i thought you’d like it”_

_“jeno, i love it, i’m gonna take a picture of you RIGHT NOW” he says, snapping a picture of jeno, and putting it aside, suddenly worried._

_“so, uhh, here’s your presents” jaemin mutters, handing a box to jeno._

_“presents?” jeno questions, unwrapping the box, revealing a graphic tablet and another box._

_“you like art and you like spending time on your laptop more than you like to spend time with me apparently, so i bought you this!”_

_“nana! i’ve wanted one so badly” jeno smiles, hugging the latter. he opens the other box revealing a bracelet._

_“i got one for myself too!! look” he pulls an identical box from under the sofa, opening it._

_“nana, you got us friendship bracelets, right?” jeno practically squeals from excitement, until he sees jaemin’s face go red._

_“actually…”_

_“what?” jeno question, as jaemin as always called themselves best friends and doesn’t see why suddenly he’s questioning that. until, he feels a soft pair of lips connect with his, giving it a tiny peck._

_“kids, are you up yet?! come decorate your gingerbread men!!” they hear jaemin’s mother call, as they pull apart quickly, hearts fluttering and cheeks red._

_“wait,” jeno says before jaemin runs to the kitchen “are these bracelets like.. couple bracelets? boyfriends?”_

_“if you want them to be”_

_“of course i do, dummy”_

 

_end of flashback_

 

“i still can’t believe you kissed me under a mistletoe” jeno says, “how cliché is that?”

 

“i did? well i didn’t mean to..”

 

“you’re adorable” jeno says, pulling him into a cuddle and giving his forehead a kiss.

“n-no homo” jaemin mutters,

 

“JAEMIN WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR 5 YEARS”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please give feedback in the comments as it's what motivates me to write more (and lowkey makes me cry from happiness JHDGHJ but u never heard it from me), give kudos? again, thank you so much!!
> 
> -angel ♡


End file.
